Drunken Mistakes
by MrsRupertGrint5589
Summary: Sometimes, when one drinks a little too much, they can make the most beautiful of all mistakes and find the one they have been looking for. Draco/Harry Slash  this is a completed story I will add a new chapter once a week
1. Prologue

Drunken Mistakes

by Heather

Disclaimer: I am poor. I own nothing . . . Wait . . . I lied. I do own that shiny nickel over there on the floor where that old man is bending down . . . Hey! That's my nickel you old geezer! I saw it first . . . ((Runs and tackles him)) Ha I'm back with a shiny nickel AAAANNNDDD some other cool things . . . Oh but I don't own these characters nor make money from any of this.

Word Count: 313

Warnings: Implied Slash and a bit of Language

Prologue

'I did it again,' He thought as he disentangled himself from the silk bed sheets. 'I will never, ever drink again.' He promised himself for what must have been the fiftieth time this year. 'So who was the lucky person this time?'

For the first time he looked to the body beside him, which was still snuggled deep in his bed. Slowly, and ever carefully, he drew the covers back and his mouth dropped open in shock.

'No,' he thought. 'No, no, no. This is all wrong, so very wrong. I couldn't have been that drunk.'

He studied the naked form from the waist up. It was as beautiful as it was in all his dreams, possibly even more beautiful. . .

Beautiful tanned skin, long flexible limbs, soft, pink, kissable lips, and long lashes that covered the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen in his entire life.

'God, did I royally fuck this up. It was not suppose to be like this. It was suppose to be romantic, sweet, sensual even.' It was not suppose to be the rough, uncaring sex he normally had when he was drunk. His eyes widened as he realized he probably brutally robbed his crush of his virginity. 'Oh god, what the hell did I do?'

He watched as the body's chest would rise and fall with each peaceful breath. 'So peaceful and serene,' He thought. Timidly, he reached out with long slender fingers and brushed dark locks from the beautiful sleeping face.

Quickly he composed himself. A tender moment he had let slip through his grasp. 'No.' He thought to himself. 'Be strong. This changes nothing. This was a mistake.'

As he finished his speech in his head, the body beside him began to stir, causing him to jump in surprise. His breath caught when he heard his name murmured off those tasty, gorgeous lips...

"Draco..."

Authors Note: Some of you might remember this story. I am reposting it with changes. It is complete and will be updated often. It also has a sequel and that is on chapter nine. So, please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Nope. Nope. Not mine. Not mine at all... Well maybe a bit of it is mine...

Word Count: 756

Warnings: Implied Slash

Chapter 1

"Draco..."

'Oh my, my- my first name. It sounded so perfect. Like it was meant to be said by such a wonderful voice.' He thought happily. But he realized soon enough it was only murmured because of the dream state.

He watched the sweet eyes flutter open. He blinked several times and , suddenly sat up. He watched him wince and gasp in pain that he obviously was feeling in his backside from the nights events.

"Look..." Draco said softly, but was cut off as the boy frantically dislodged himself from the tangled bed sheets.

"I- I- this was a huge mistake. I- I'm not gay," He muttered as he got dressed hurriedly. "This never happened or I swear... I swear I will kill you," The boy whispered to him as he gave him a deathly stare.

All of Draco's hopes of exchanging 'I like you too's' shattered. "I won't tell a soul," He whispered as the beautiful body in front of him was quickly covered by clothing.

He watched him slip from the room without a second glance and with the click of the door, he laid back down sighing heavily.

'Great. I get him in my bed and I can't even remember if it was good or bad. I can't even remember how I got him to follow me.' He closed his eyes in hopes to relax and fall back to sleep. His 7th year would surely be hell. He had no doubts about that.

Draco Malfoy, the name says it all. Beauty, Grace, Honor and Power. Everything a Malfoy should be.

A name which he no longer cared for. Did his name really bring him beauty, grace, or honor? No. No it didn't.

All it brought was hatred and disgruntle feelings.

He finally came to terms with everything in his life. The first step was to leave his parents behind and start a new life. Second, was to come to terms with his past and realize who he was. He was Draco, Draco Malfoy, son of the famous Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. He was his own person. Not his father. He didn't have to be what he was. Draco could make his own choices and create a life he liked.

Draco was now on the good side. He didn't want to be evil. Sure, he liked to tease or pick on others but that didn't mean he had to want others to die for no good reason. Not only that why would he want to be branded with such a hideous tattoo?

Draco was more graceful and powerful than any god known. Most importantly, he was gay, gay and proud.

Yes, gay. A gay who slept with any willing male within five feet in hopes to fill the void of longing, wanting, and wanting to be loved and cared for.

He was lonely, but he knew no matter how many casual shags or drunken romps he had that void would remain and only grow larger with time. He knew only one person could fill that void. Only one person would make his like complete.

But now... now he had ruined that chance he might have had. He ruined everything that could have been. Draco sighed to himself softly. 'No,' a small voice said in the back of his head. 'No. You will try harder and start smaller. He will see that you care for him...in time.'

Draco got up and slipped on a pair of sweat pants over his naked form. He started to create a plan. 'Small,' He thought. He smiled to himself as he got a brilliant idea. 'I will have him back and have courted and bedded him properly,' he thought happily.

Draco sat down at his desk. Grabbing ink, a quill, and parchment, he got to work: he wrote a letter. He planned to send a letter everyday at the same time each day. He would not sign his name until he knew his crush would want to hear from him.

'I should wait,' He thought nodded to himself. It was logical. How could he make his crush fall in love with him if currently he wanted Draco to just drop dead?

So carefully, he tucked the letter away in his desk and stared at it. "Next week." He promised as he got up.

He slipped on a tee shirt and a pair of shoes. He headed out the door to enjoy Saturday breakfast and perhaps catch a glimpse of the beauty that captured his heart.

Authors note: Okay I know it's short but believe it or not its longer then the orginal. it was only 500 words now its 750 so... leave a review.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the Reviews:

Mjmusiclover- Thank you! Hope you keep reading and reviewing!

Cascol3- ^_^ Heres a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Points and Laughs You think I made these characters? laughs Oh that's great! They are so not mine. Oh and AFF isn't mine and I make no money from the two of them.

Word Count: 830

Warnings: Solo! Wanking in the shower. Slash.

"No." He groaned loudly. "I did not sleep with the Slytherin king. I did not. There's no way in hell that I did." He kept telling himself over and over again. But oh, oh he did, and he could feel it.

He was more than sore from the nights events, and at closer inspection of his body he found it was littered with love bites. Especially near places in the lower regions he didn't want to think about.

"I am not gay. It was a mistake. There had to have been something in my drink." He said out loud, sternly to himself. "Yeah...Yeah that had to be what happened. There would be no other reason for me to do something so stupid."

Last night happened to be a night of long partying. The Slytherin's always had parties, but this was the first time Gryffindor's had been invited. So, he decided to go with his friends. Well, what friends he did have. He thought he could use a bit of drinking and letting loose...

Well not as loose as he got. Though he never planned to have sex, if he had, he had figured it would be with a girl. How the hell did he end up with a guy, and Draco fucking Malfoy out of everyone?

The 17 year got up off his bed and walked into the lavatory. "A nice cold shower is what I need."

Why might you ask? Because just thinking of Draco had made him painfully hard, and wanking would mean he was gay. And he was most certainly, absolutely, positively, not even close to being gay.

Or so he kept telling himself. Could you imagine, Harry Potter, Boy Wonder, Savior to the wizarding world, the boy-who-lived being gay?

Yes, Harry Potter had slept with Draco Malfoy. Now, if Harry had been any other person everyone would consider him to be the luckiest guy alive. But no...he had to be Harry, a very straight Harry.

Harry had only just filled his duty to the wizarding world. Voldemort was dead. Long gone and never coming back. People were still celebrating while Harry mourned his loses.

Harry's life was much different. Once Harry had killed Voldemort, he had passed out and remained unconscious for three days. In those three days Ron and Hermione had began going out, and to Harry's surprise were not there when he woke up nor did they visit him. Well they had once but not even half way through they began making out and left not even saying good-bye.

He also found out that his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, had been seeing Dean again for about two months because she thought Harry would die.

Since then Harry started to be a little more independent. Of course he still hung out with his friends but had a lot of time to himself.

In the shower Harry stared at his erection. It was refusing to go away. 'I could wank but think about girls,' he thought. 'Then it would just be a normal wank.' That seemed right. As long as he didn't think about Draco then he'd be a normal guy wanking like every other guy did. There was nothing wrong with that.

So he leaned against the shower wall and ran his hand down his torso and to his hardened cock. He let his eyes slip closed as he ran his thumb over the tip. There was already a drop of pre-cum at the tip.

He imagined that Ginny was touching him. He ran his fingers down his shaft before gripping himself firmly and stroking slowly. He let himself become lost in his thoughts about the red head.

The moment he began to think about screwing Ginny, all he could picture was Dean fucking her hard on her hands and knees. And instead of putting himself in Dean's position he put himself in Ginny's position.

Suddenly it was him being fucked hard in the ass by Dean. He was moaning loudly and begging for more. At some point, Dean became Draco Malfoy.

Draco was running his hands all over his back before gripping his hips hard and thrusting. Draco was whispering dirty things in his ear. Like how tight he was and how great it felt to have his huge cock up his ass. At this he was moaning and telling Draco how good it felt to have Draco screwing him.

Back in reality Harry was still trying to banish these thoughts but was failing. He was still wanking and was getting close. He tossed his head back and moaned as he came all over the opposite shower wall.

He let his heart beat go back to normal as he stood beneath the water. He had just wanked to Draco Malfoy. Not even just thinking about his face or body. To him fucking him like he was some whore.

This proved it. He was gay and had it real bad for his worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.

Authors Note: Another shortish chapter. But you must understand, both points of view had to be given before I can start into the plot. Stay with me and review.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Blah...I know it's not mine. Never said it was so don't sue me

Word Count: 1072

Warnings: Semi Fluff

Thanks for the reviews!

Cookies for all!

Chapter 3

'Today is the day,' Draco thought happily as he sat at his desk rereading his first letter he planned to send. He rechecked to make sure it was perfect in every way and there were no hint as to who it was from.

He used a school owl to send it off and leaned back onto his bed. He had a good feeling about today.

How could he not? It was the perfect plan to so call woo Harry. While he used his letters to better understand the savior to the wizarding world, he would re attempt to talk to Harry in person. He knew Harry needed a friend first and fore most. Draco was willing to do that and more if it meant Harry would be his.

Harry was sitting onto on his unmade bed, having just woken up, looking at his photo album. His finger traced the outline of his parents. He was thankful for one thing, through the whole war Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had been safe and made it out of the battle with a few cuts and bruises.

He was okay with gays, he had to be. His godfather was in love with Lupin. Harry had to admit that they did look cute together. They completed one another. He just never considered himself to be gay. He never had to even question if he had liked girls or guys better. His uncle had taught him growing up that you were to be normal. Being in love with another boy was not normal.

His fingers now traced the outline of his newest picture. His godfather and Remus wrapped around each other, smiling and waving.

It made Harry smile. That man deserve a good life after all that had happened. Sirius and Remus were planning on marrying in the summer. They had already talked about adopting Harry as their own. Even though he was of age, they thought he deserved a real family to love and care for him. Harry was already like a son and he liked that. It meant he belonged somewhere in this world.

He was lost in happy thoughts when a school owl dropped a small wrapped package and a letter on top of it. Harry jerked from his thoughts and looked down in surprise. He wasn't expecting anything from anyone, was he? Not that he could remember. Plus, who would take the time to write to him? After saving the wizarding world, he wasn't important anymore to anyone.

Tentatively, Harry opened his letter and looked at the neat, cursive handwriting.

My dear Adonis,

Please forgive my outright infatuation. But you are such a beautiful creature.

Breathtaking actually.

I have been watching you from a far, not stalkerish of course.

Harry got a chuckled from that. Adonis? It was flattering. He never really saw himself as beautiful before.

I have admired you for so long. You couldn't be more amazing in my opinion. I want a chance to talk with you. Maybe even have a chance to go out with you. But I'm sure your dying to know who I am by now. In time my sweet Harry. In time. I hope we could be pen pals of a sort.

I will answer any questions except the following: physical description, my name, friends, and my house. Eventually I will tell you. I just don't want any judgment, Not yet. I await your letter.

Your secret Admirer

P.S. I found this within my family photo albums. I hope you enjoy.

Harry set the letter aside in shock. A secret admirer? He was flattered. And a pen pal would be nice. Maybe this person would help get his mind off Draco Malfoy.

Harry then turned his attention to the photo enclosed. He about cried at the photo. It was a picture of him in his mothers arms, his dad beside his mum, and Sirius and Lupin holding hands.

"My family," he whispered smiling.

So he knew something about his admirer, they knew his parents enough to have a photo, one which his parents were smiling. That ruled out a lot of people.

He'd wait to search for the person and just enjoy the company of a friend. He sat down at the desk and began his own letter in his untidy scrawl.

Dear admirer,

I'm flattered by your wonderful words. I must thank you for that photo. I have very few pictures of my parents and this one has surely brightened my day. I'd like to keep you as a pen pal for now. I'm dying to know who you are but waiting makes it better. I understand I cant really ask anything to give you away so I will try to avoid those types of questions.

Well, I await your next letter.

Harry Potter

Harry reread his letter to his admirer and smiled. Small and simple. Sure, he sounded silly. How was he suppose to know what to say to a stranger?

He hadn't felt this happy nor excited in days. He sent off the letter with the awaiting school owl.

He then picked up his newest photo and turned the pages in the photo album. He slipped the photo into a blank spot and smiled softly.

His secret admirer really did know how to get to him it seemed. He could live with that. This was the nicest thing someone had did for him in a long time.

Harry heard the dorm door open and a few giggles. He sighed and got out of bed. That was his cue. He left in time to see Ron taking off Hermione's shirt and throwing her onto Ron's bed.

Harry shook the image out of his head as walked through the empty common room and out into the corridor. He wasn't going to waste his Saturday inside. He had a lot to think about and he would do it outside by the lake.

He let his legs carry him not really paying attention to anything. When he emerged outside he grinned. Life would be okay.

A/N: Crappy and short. Sorry guys. Its better now I suppose the original was only 880 words now its 1072. It would help if I got some feedback you know! Hint Hint


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not the owner of these charries other wise I wouldn't be writing this lame story...Sigh Well enjoy

Word Count: 1546 words

Warnings: Slash

Thanks for the reviews!

Cupcakes for all!

Chapter 4

Harry smiled as he saw a letter at the end of his bed. His secret admirer had kept his promise and wrote him everyday and slowly, they came to know one another.

He had learned that his admirer was indeed a male in his year and that he didn't have the best family life. Harry could easily relate to that seeing that his aunt and uncle weren't exactly up for an award for Best Parents of the Year.

He had found that his secret admirer was a romantic and had a way with words. He was smart and funny and Harry was starting to have a crush on him. It was weird. He had never even met the guy and within a few short weeks he had come to like him. The guy always seemed to know what to say to make Harry feel better. Even though they didn't meet in person, Harry didn't feel alone any more.

Harry plopped down onto the bed and opened the letter. He smiled at the neat hand writing. He had come to love the way he wrote. He grinned even wider when he saw it was not a letter that had been written to him, but a poem instead.

My heart is offered still to you

Full now of woe and deep despairing

Be not to constancy untrue

Say one farewell

My sorrow sharing

My mouth which once could smile in gladness

And charming stories improvise

Now may only curse in its madness

Those who banished me from your eyes

My Heart is still offered still to you

Full now of woe and deep despairing

Be not constancy untrue

Say one farewell

My sorrow sharing

Harry looked at the poem again in complete shock. Not only was it deep and moving, it was a clue to the person. Harry and said admirer obviously had a tragic Romeo and Juliet history. They weren't allowed to be seen together? Is that what this implied. Well it could be if he was understood the poem correctly. The only people off hand he could think of, off hand, that he wasn't allowed to be seen with were Slytherins. That idea was impossible... wasn't it?

Harry folded the letter and stuck it in the drawer with the rest. He guessed that he'd have to wait and see.

He hated waiting. It drove him insane. He sat down with parchment and a quill and began work on his newest letter. Maybe this time he could get an answer from his admirer.

He had so many questions. He wished the guy would answer them instead of always telling him to be patient. He had no idea what he was doing to him. Harry spent all day thinking about him. Every time he saw a boy from his year, he tried to picture them saying the sweet things in his letters. None of them ever fit. He had even tried to match hand writing, and yet nothing.

This was so frustrating. Sighing heavily, Harry continued on with his letter.

"Pot- H-Harry? Could I have a word with you?" Draco asked tentatively, in barely a whisper as Harry walked by in potions. Draco was sitting alone at a bench, trying hard not to draw attention to himself.

When Harry turned at his name, Draco shook his head. "Not now... There are too many people. Later. At eleven, by the lake." Draco then plastered his normal sneer on his face and went back to his work, acting as if the whole thing had never even happened.

Harry went back to his seat in complete shock. Why would Draco Malfoy of all people want to speak with him? It must have been important if he used even his first name and planned to meet in the middle of the night.

For the rest of the class, Draco watched Harry quietly. Since the defeat of Voldermort, Draco had noticed Harry's withdrawal from the public. He avoided crowds, and large grouped parties. He usually sat alone.

Draco had heard a rumor that his friends had become complete flakes. He expected that from the Weasel; he never actually liked him. However, even if Granger was better than him in school, and had bad taste in men, he had expected better. She had always seemed like she was the reasonable one of the group. The Weasel was the hot head and Harry was the imprudent one.

Then there was Weasels sister. She had been dating boy wonder before the final battle and showed him off at every possible turn. She had always been hanging off his arm and giggled at everything he said. To say Draco had wanted to rip her face off would be... well the exact truth.

Ever since Draco had realized he liked men, there had only been one he had actually wanted to date. Harry was his opposite. He would complete him in everyway. They would balance one another, so to speak.

However, that was easier said than done. Obtaining Harry was not simple, especially when he had been taken. Now, now Harry was free and friendless. If Draco wanted to be with Harry he'd have to try once again to ask for his hand in friendship and tonight he would do that.

Harry stared at the common room exit for some time. Something seemed different about Malfoy. It wasn't just because of that night. He had noticed the change in the beginning of the year. Malfoy didn't start fights like he used to, or even sneer in the same way. It was as if he had become a new person.

New person or not, that didn't mean this wasn't a trap. It was possible that Malfoy was trying to trick him into... Well he wasn't sure into what, but the boy grew up in a dark wizarding house hold. Anything was possible.

Now the real question was... would Harry go?

It was ten minutes to eleven and Harry now stood in the common room staring at the door. What if he went and he was attacked? What if it was a set up for revenge? Should he tell someone where he was going to be? Who would he tell? He had no one to tell.

Not that he was going of course. But, what if Malfoy wanted to talk about that night? Well Harry would refuse to talk about that. It was done and over with and a huge mistake. He'd had too much fire whiskey and obviously no jugdement that night. Not that he was going anyways, he reminded himself.

But then maybe, just maybe, Draco wanted to apologize and stop fighting.

Maybe that's why he was being so nice. The war was over and there was no reason to be on different sides anymore. Harry frowned, maybe he was just desperate for a friend. Of course he wouldn't be going, he told himself sternly.

It was now two minutes to eleven. "I'm not going to go. It's a trick. That's what it has to be," he said aloud.

'Then why are you walking towards the door?' A voice asked him inside his head.

"I'm not. I'm pacing back and forth. I refuse to go. It's a bad idea," He told the voice. 'Then why are you thinking about him and leaving? You want to see him.' "Oh shut up! What do you know?" He yelled at the voice of reason.

"Wow now I'm going nuts. I'm arguing with myself." He shook his head. Harry, with a determined look, walked out of the portrait hole and threw his cloak on. Slowly he made his way the down stairs. He didn't want to get caught after hours. With his luck, Snape would catch him and he'd be stuck in the dungeons cleaning the lab for weeks.

Before he knew it, he stood in front of the large wooden doors that surely would be leading to his doom. He could almost count on it.

'Do I really want to do this? Do I want to face him?' He asked himself as he placed a hand on the door. Yes, yes he did. He was a Gryffindor and he'd be damned if he was going to let a Slytherin get the best of him.

He pushed open the door and stepped out into the chilly November night. He looked up and saw that the moon was hiding behind a thick mess of clouds, making it seem darker than it even was.

Cloak still over him, he headed down to the lake and he saw a figure sitting by its edges on the ground. Malfoy was looking up as if he was studying the sky. Assessing the situation quickly, he knew there was no danger here.

Quietly, as if knowing what to do, he removed his invisibility cloak, folded and hid it. He then walked down and stood beside Malfoy. He looked down as he looked up. Malfoy smiled at him for the first time. A real smile. It was as if he was welcoming back a long lost friend... Harry needed a friend and clearly, here the Slytherin Prince was once more offering what he did so many years ago. It was different now. It meant something.

Making up his mind Harry sat down in the quiet bliss as Malfoy reached over and slowly slid his hand into Harry's. The gesture said it all.

Authors Note: Okay Finally updated. Sorry about the wait. I was feeling kind of lazy then had to edit the changes my beta made. Hope you enjoy please review.

*The poem is not mine it is a song I once sang in chorus


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By Heather

Disclaimer: If I owned this I'd be rich and in a bath tub full of Jello ...Yay for me...

Warnings: Slash

"Malfoy- I mean Draco, This. . . this is odd. I mean one second we hate each other and the next your holding my hand. I don't know what to do or think or even say for that fact."

Harry was staring at their clasped hands. They had been sitting beneath the night sky for some while in silence. Harry had decided they better talk about this. It was too weird to be sitting there in comfort with your worst enemy or your ex enemy. If people could see them now, oh what a sight they would be. Two bitter rivals, holding hands, enjoying the glow of the moon.

Harry should find this peculiar. He should find it alarming even, but after a few months with very little human contact, he felt drawn. He had been so alone. His whole life he felt alone, until he had met Ron and Hermione. Now, with the two of them together, he was left to his own defenses once more.

Harry needed someone. He had been through so much. He needed a friend to listen to his stories, let him cry a bit. Even let him get angry and smash some things around a room. He craved to be normal. Normal people had friends to count on. Beside him now was an opportunity for such normalcy. However, only if he could look past the unsupported years of hatred and take a step forward.

"Just say you'll be my friend. Whatever happens after that happens. I at least want to offer my hand in friendship once again. The first time I went about it for the wrong reasons Harry. I know that what happened a couple weeks ago freaked you out and I have no reason to blame you for that. I never intend to hold that over your head or use it against you. We can chalk it up to two friends who had an understanding for a night. I need a friend, and so do you. We are more a like than you think. Give me a chance, that is all I am asking for. What do you say?"

Harry stared at him for several moments, he didn't really want to think about the… the night of the party. On the other hand, if Draco wasn't planning to black mail him and wasn't pestering him about his mistake, why couldn't they just move on from it? It was the embarrassment of the next morning that made him panic like that. Once he was honest with himself, he knew it wasn't the act of sex with a male that had terrified him. It had been the other party involved and the way it took place.

"Okay...Friends. I can handle that." Harry had a small smile graced his lips.

Sure, he loved talking to his pen pal but now it would be nice to have someone to actually talk to. A real friend. He had thought Ron had been his real friend… Obviously, he had been way off base.

"Great... So, why don't we just hang out here for a while and talk? You know just relax, no pressure."

"Sure, but what are we going to talk about this late at night?"

Draco pondered this for a second. "Well, we can talk about anything. Let's start from the beginning. I mean, what do we really know about one another? All these years we've hated one another, but for what reasons?"

Harry laid back staring up at the stars finally unlocking their hands. "Nothing really. I mean, all I do know is probably a bunch of lies. Which in turn, means we hated each other from peoples lies. So we start from the beginning. You first."

Draco laid beside him playing with the hem of his own shirt. He was pleasantly surprised that Harry had been so compliant. He knew that Boy Wonder was in need of a friend, yet he had never imagined that he would be so willing to try with Draco.

"Well, I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, sole heir to the Malfoy estate and fortune. My father was really a spy during the war and Mother was killed when he was found out. Though my dad can be a complete ass, I love him a lot. I miss my mother terribly, but I know she would want me to live my life to the fullest. I guess that's the basics."

Draco took a deep breath, he was going to open with Harry. If he wanted this friendship to work, he needed to show him he wasn't like his other so called friends. He would be upfront and to the point.

" I found out I was gay last summer. Sex with girls was just...gross and I always became excited at the thought of a hard muscular chest pressed against mine. It took my father several weeks to accept it, but eventually he did, only after he found me a proper husband of course. Said to me that I could be a pouf as long as I had married well and gave him the proper heir. My so called "future husband" turned out to be a complete ass and that lasted a whole three hours before I out right stated that I refused to marry the man. My favorite color is green. I absolutely hate carrots and I love strawberry ice cream. With strawberry chunks of course."

Draco thought again pausing only to decide what else to tell Harry. "Blaise is my best friend, though he doesn't seem like it sometimes. We grew up together and I can trust him with all of my secrets and know that even if tortured, he would never tell. I have my navel pierced and a tattoo of a small dragon on my hip. Though, I'm known for wild kinky sex, I really do prefer mushy, making love stuff. Well that's a good handful about me. Now tell me about you. Don't leave out the good stuff."

Harry was surprised at some of Draco's confessions and he'd make sure to ask him later about that piercing. He knew girls pierced their belly buttons, but a guy?

Harry took a few seconds, digging deep into his mind deciding what to share. He had never really confessed any of his life to anyone.

"Well, I am Harry James Potter, sole heir to god knows what to be honest. My god father is a supposed criminal and is sleeping with a werewolf, who is now currently pregnant with their first child. I probably always knew I was gay, just in denial. I finally defeated that bastard, Voldemort in the war, was knocked out for three days and found out that my two best friends were shacking up and too busy to talk to me, and my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, was sleeping with Dean Thomas because she thought I was going to die."

Draco stared at Harry wide eyed but let him continue.

"I was abused most of my life though I never really let it ruin my life. I don't have many true friends, everyone likes me because I am famous, which I hate being. My first year, that Sorting hat tried to put me in Slytherin because it said I'd do well there. I really don't like being a Gryffindor to be honest as well. I love playing quidditch and love being the seeker for my house. My favorite color is green as well. I don't enjoy any vegetables really and I never really ate a ton of ice cream so I don't have a favorite. I have no piercings or tattoos, though I'd like to have a tattoo at some point. And that's basically what makes the 'Great Harry Potter.'"

Draco and Harry sat in silence once again going over all the information they had just heard.

"You have your belly button pierced?" Harry asked suddenly in disbelief.

Draco nodded and sat up lifting up his green shirt. There sat the most girly belly ring he had every seen. It was silver and consisted of two diamonds with a small dangling butterfly.

"Dear god, now I have seen everything."

"Harry, it's really not a big deal." Draco laughed as they got up and made their way back into the castle. It was getting late and a little chilly. It wouldn't be a good idea to get caught at this point.

"But it's so girly. I mean, wouldn't you rather have one a little less. . . feminine?" Harry shook his head. "I mean, a butterfly? Why a butterfly of all the things?"

"Because I think it is pretty. Not to mention, I secretly enjoy butterflies. I figured if I was going to have my navel pierced I would have a ring I would enjoy." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Oh but see, this was a big deal. A very big deal. Not only was it the most girly thing Harry had ever seen, it was also the hottest thing. Even if he tried to pretend it wasn't, his neither regions would disagree.

"Did it hurt?" Harry questioned as Draco walked him up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. Harry didn't think he could ever be pierced because of the pain.

"For a split second. It got infected once. My dad was not please when he saw it. See, I could have it done with magic and it would have been fine, 1, 2, 3. But I wanted it done the muggle way to piss him off," he said chuckling at the memory of the event.

"You don't plan to have any other piercings, do you?"

"Well, I never really thought about it much but I'm sure I wouldn't mind one or two more."

Harry shivered. He couldn't help but imagine parts of Draco's body that he'd like to see pierced.

Harry and Draco said good bye at the portrait and Harry stood silently watching him leave. He had the most fun he had in a while with Draco Malfoy. Apparently the world was coming to an end.

Quietly he slipped inside and up to the dorm room. He pulled his curtains around his bed and pulled out parchment and a quill.

Dear Admirer,

I have the weirdest news. Today my worst enemy has asked to be my friend. We spent some time together and got along rather well. It was pretty shocking.

I'm not really sure what to make of it though. I mean, he's the guy I... I slept with. It's a little awkward. Think we both can move past it? I hope so. I'm in need of a friend. Not that your not a friend but you know what I mean.

How was your day? I hope all went well. Write me soon.

Love Always,

Harry

He used a spell he had just recently found and set the letter off. He laid down with one hand behind his head and the other over top his bulge. He set himself up for a good wank thinking about a blond man with a butterfly belly ring. Yup, tomorrow was going to be a great day.

"Why are you so happy this morning Harry?" Ron had been just waking up as Harry was bouncing out of the room. Harry knew that Ron didn't really actually care. It was the change in Harry's usually laid back demeanor that made him wonder.

"No reason. . . It's just a great day. It is lovely outside and just amazing." Harry smiled ear from ear heading to the great hall for breakfast.

He wasn't sure if Draco and him were going to be open friends or if it was just between them. He knew there were people that still hated Harry in Slytherin and people that still hated Draco in the other houses. He would hate it if they had to keep in a secret.

He got his answer the moment he walked into the great hall. Someone grasped his arm and dragged him over the Slytherin table. "Draco wishes for you to sit here with him."

Harry reached Draco and Draco smiled. "Sit. I thought we could enjoy breakfast together. Thought we should break the news to our public."

Harry sat down across from him, smiling even wider as almost everyone stared at the two mouths agape.

"Sounds great. Want to go flying after? I'm sure I can whoop your behind in a game one on one." Harry teased filling his plate with food.

"You are so on, Potter."

Both boys ignored the chaos they were creating and enjoyed their breakfast in a way neither had in a long time.

Author Note: Tada! I feel this is a pretty good chapter. In their desperate need for a friend they can forgive and forget. Isn't it beautiful?


	7. Chapter 6

I want to thank everyone for following along and reviewing! Here's the next installment.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these wonderful Characters

Chapter 6

"I so beat you," Harry laughed, covered from head to toe in mud. Today was one of the best days he'd had in months. He couldn't stop smiling or laughing with Draco. Once one got past his snotty front and his dry sense of humor, he was actually a lot of fun. More so than Ron and Hermione had ever been.

The entire time on the quidditch field Harry had enjoyed himself. They spent the entire afternoon away chasing the snitch, and each other.

He had never known the sneaky, snarky blonde to ever get dirty. If he recalled correctly, the mouthy Slytherin despised it. However, looking at Draco now, Harry would think he was a completely different person.

Draco's platinum hair was streaked with drying mud. A good portion of his clothes and face were covered in the drying substance, and yet, the smile was still on his face.

Harry couldn't ever remembering his former rival smiling, yet there it was. Plastered on his face as it had been all day. That alone made Harry smile.

"You only won because I slipped Potter," Draco teased pushing at his shoulder, putting his broom into his other hand. " I call a rematch. Tomorrow afternoon. Loser does the other's potions essay."

"Sure, I'll just have to beat you again, because I don't want to do my essay and then have to do yours as well. Besides the fact that I am a complete wanker in potions. Snape hates me too… That doesn't help." The dark-haired boy laughed. He hoped Draco would understand he was just teasing. He knew the boy was close to their potion master. He wasn't sure how close, but it was close enough.

Draco shrugged, "To be honest, Severus is… well, less than social. You make him mad because of your status. I mean, he has been less irritating since the war ended. Not your fault though. He just has bad memories of your father. One day he will grow up," Draco chuckled softly.

An understanding silence fell between them, and it was nice. Harry liked that his friendship had come so easily with Draco. He needed someone to count on and, just maybe, the blonde was cut out for the job.

"Hey, Harry. I was thinking, do you want to come spend tonight in my dorm? I mean we can play chess and just talk and stuff. Hang out. It's the weekend so we don't have to worry about being up for class…"

"Are you inviting me to a sleep over?" Harry laughed, nudging his arm. Harry had never been to a sleep over. Sure, he stayed at Ron's house, but he was like family. The rest of his friends were in Gryffindor and they already all slept in the same room.

"Yes, I guess I am, aren't I?" Draco opened the door, allowing Harry to go inside first. He watched him walk in, grinning. Harry was something else.

"Yeah! That would be awesome. I just have to get my stuff and wash all this mud off. I'll meet you down there in twenty minutes, okay? It shouldn't take any longer than that." Harry said, stopping to look at his newfound friend.

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside the door. I am sure you know where it is," Draco smirked.

"I might have visited… but that's another story." Harry let out a slight chuckle at the blonde's curious gaze.

Draco and Harry said their quick goodbyes, heading in opposite directions. Both boys were extremely eager to get the night started.

Harry ran up to his dorm room, showered quickly then proceeded to grab a pair of his sleep pants and clothes for tomorrow. He grabbed his toothbrush and a deck of muggle playing cards. He looked around the room, wondering what else seemed logical to bring to a sleep over.

"Harry, mate! Where are you off to?" Ron peeked his head into the room, watching Harry pack. Harry never went anywhere. He never did anything for that matter.

"I'm going to go stay with Draco for the night. He invited me to stay. I have no plans, so I agreed." Harry said easily, with a shrug as if it was something that simple.

"Malfoy?" Ron spat. "What the hell is wrong with you? First you eat breakfast with him and now your spending the night at his dorm. He is a traitor. Remember, he hates us, Harry."

"Like it's any of your business, but I'm friends with him. He probably does still hate you, but we get along nicely. He's not his father Ron."

"What has gotten into you? We hate him! He's a damn git and good for nothing. He probably will stab you in the back. He's luring you away from your true friends."

Harry spun around and shoved Ron. "Shut it! Shut it! What do you know Ron? You are so busy sucking face with Hermione to notice anything! When was the last time you gave me the time of day? Huh? Do you know anything that is happening in my life? Do you?"

Ron just stared at him in shock.

"That's what I thought. Now, if you'll excuse me. My friend is waiting." Harry placed his bag over his shoulder, ready to go enjoy a stress free night.

"Harry if...if you go and see him...We...we can't be friends anymore," Ron said smugly, almost as if he knew this was a battle he was certain to win.

Harry studied him for a second and nodded his head. "Fine. I understand." Harry brushed past him. "Then, we're not friends anymore." Harry hurried down the stairs and out of the common room.

He couldn't believe Ron had sunk that low. How dare he? How could he try and use their dead friendship as leverage?

He walked at a fast pace and met Draco at the Slytherin door. It was a relief to see the blonde. He knew that Draco wouldn't ever do what Ron said. He knew Draco was a misunderstood person, forced into a life he hadn't wanted to follow. He knew all about that and could relate. Ron just couldn't see the real Draco Malfoy.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you okay?" The Slytherin asked looking at the Gryffindor's distraught face.

"Yeah. Ron was just being a git. What else is new?" He shrugged.

Draco rolled his eyes, understanding passing across his normally masked face. "Come on. I have a surprise for you." Draco dragged him inside, through the common room and straight to his room. "Sit and close your eyes. You are going to love this!"

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked nervously. Harry could handle pain, but that didn't mean he want to be _in_ pain.

"Not at all. It will be done and over with before you know it. Wizards honor." Draco smiled and opened his hand to take back the belly ring. It was silver with a green emerald on top and a dangling dragon on the bottom. It was perfect for Harry.

"Okay. Are you sure I'll look okay with it done? I mean, I don't want to look goofy." His brows furrowed in worry. Sure, Draco's looked amazing with his smooth pale stomach. Harry was built a little differently, and he worried it would clash on him.

"Trust me. It will be hot. I'll count to three, use the needle, and then put the ring through.

Okay?" Draco sat down, placing a hand on the tanned chest before him. He used a bit of pressure, forcing Harry to lay down.

"All right. I'm trusting you." Harry closed his eyes and tried to relax his body. He had his shirt off, and he felt Draco rub something cold onto the small area he planned to pierce. He couldn't believe he was allowing Draco to even do this. Draco had assured him it would look amazing.

He felt crazy for agreeing. At first, Harry had thought he was joking. Then, he saw the belly button ring and fell in love with it. Now, here he was, waiting for the undeniable pain that was surely to…

"All done." Draco said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Done? How can you be done? I didn't even feel it." Harry sat up and looked down at the small piece of metal and smiled gently. " I like it," he declared easily. Sure, it was stinging a little and the area was slightly red, but it felt worth it.

"Stand up. Go check it out," Draco encouraged. He was pleased that Harry liked it, he had hoped he would. He wasn't sure how much convincing it would have taken, but he was willing to use the entire night.

Draco watched Harry jump up and run over to his full-length mirror. He stroked the area around it, turning slightly.

Draco loved when Harry's entire face lit up like that. It made him feel warm and right.

"I really love it, Draco. Thank you. It is absolutely perfect."

"Now, maybe we can pierce your nipple?" Draco tilted his head as if contemplating the option.

"Don't push it, Malfoy."

Author Note: Yay! Boys with navel piercing…. Who needs more in life. Please Review!


End file.
